


Hell To Pay

by ruric



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Icon drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on this icon <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/ruric/7379340284/"><img/></a> requested by <a href="http://myrlynd.livejournal.com/">myrlynd</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell To Pay

Steve knows that look - he should do cause he’s seen it enough.

He’s familiar with the lift and curl of the lip, the tilt of the chin and narrowing of the eyes, half closed lids hiding the blue fire burning behind. Not a clue what in hell has set his boy off this time, could be anything, never did have a long fuse.

He understands there won’t be words to explain, just that look, burning into his skin wherever it touches. There’ll be hell to pay later, no mistake, knowing that he’ll pay and enjoy every single second of it.


End file.
